do you still love me
by BUFFY2288
Summary: Well what if NAruto and HInata had child and Sasuke and Sakura had a child well here it is you want to see well here it is rated teen just to be safe


**Well here is my first fan fiction I hope you like it.**

**I do not own naruto even though I wish I did.**

Chapter 1

A broken heart

Nothing really changed after he left the village. It didn't even seam like he was ever here. Like a figment that no one remembers.

But I remember. I remember him all too well. The people that also remember him, they say he's just like his father.

I've heard of his father that left the village for power to kill his older brother. But he came back for the woman that never gave up on him. That always thought he would come back.

I always felt like that woman, waiting for her true love to come back to her. But I was slowly losing, you may ask what. That my friend was hope.

I woke up around midnight, like I normally did after he left. I also when I slept I didn't dream and I didn't have one this night as well. To me it felt normal.

Even though everyone asked I didn't respond. From the lack of sleep I be came depressed. My parents thought it was a faze I was going through, or that's what I hear them say. Though through their conversations it seamed like they didn't go through the same thing.

I knew it wasn't a faze. It was part of him leaving. Leaving me and everyone else that left him.

I got out of my bed and went to the window and I looked out to the sleeping village. The village that the two of us grew up in.

The village where my father was hokage and his father was the right hand man. My dead grandfather who was the forth hokage. I looked up at the night sky, I reminded me of the first time I first me the boy.

My mother was bringing me to one of the cultural festivals. That took place here every year that we weren't in war with other villages. The different villages came to celebrate it with us.

I was five at the time, and I was just saying good bye to my father who was going to sit with the other hokages. As mother and I were leaving to the different places I turned and waved good bye one more time at my father.

I held my mothers hand as we went to the different booths. We then went to the booth that he was at. It was the booth where you try to catch a fish in a straight butterfly net thing.

My mom gave me money to play the game. She said she was going to say hi to a friend that was the reason she wasn't going with me.

I smiled up at my cleared eyed mother. Then I went to the game, I gave the man my money and he gave me the butterfly net thing.

I was about to stick my net into the water, when he came I didn't notice him at first. But after I caught a fish and I had it. The net then broke and I the fish went back into the water. I was at the verge of tears.

When I then felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up with tears start to form in my eyes. All I could say was that it was love at first sight for me. He had a smile on his face that made me forget about the tears I had and I then had a smile on my face.

But after that it was just a blur, I'm 14 now and I felt tears start to form. I hadn't cried since he left, some how it felt good to cry. I felt like singing and so I did, it was a song that whenever I thought of him it popped up.

Mmmm

Nah nah nah

I miss you,

Miss you so bad,

I don't forget you,

Oh it's so sad,

I hope you can hear me,

I remember it clearly,

The day,

You slipped away,

Was the day,

I found it won't be the same,

Oh,

Nah nah,

I didn't get around to kiss you,

Goodbye on the hand,

I wish I could see you again,

I know that I can't,

Oh,

I hope you can hear me,

Cause I remember it clearly,

The day,

You slipped away,

Was the day,

I found it won't be the same,

Oh,

I had to wake up,

Won't you wake up,

I keep asking why,

And I can't take it,

It wasn't fake it,

It happened you passed bye,

Now you're gone,

Now you're gone,

Now you go,

Now you go somewhere I can't bring you back,

Now you're gone,

Now you're gone,

Now you go,

Now you go somewhere you're not coming back,

The day,

You slipped away,

Was the day,

I found it won't be the same,

No,

The day,

You slipped away,

Was the day,

That I found it won't be the same,

Oh,

Nah Na,

I miss you,

I then felt more tears fall down my face. I felt my self start to sob in my hands. The door to my room opened. But I was crying so hard that I barely heard it because my sobs were too loud.

I felt warm arms wrap around me, "Shhhh. Baby everything's going to be ok. We're here for you." Mother said as she rocked me back and forth in her arms.

"But he's not he's never coming back. He's gone forever." I sobbed into my mom's shoulder.

I felt a new pair of arms wrap around me. I felt my mom let go, and then a hand pushed my head to the person's chest. I looked up and I saw Sakura who was like an aunt to me.

I looked into her green orbs that were the same as his. The thought of him that crossed my mind, I then felt fresh tears start to form. I started to cry hard again.

Sakura started to rock my back and forth in her arms like my mom did. "Kohana don't think that."

"Why?" I cried.

"Because I felt the same way when I was your age."

I looked up at her confused. "What do you mean." The tears slowly stopped flowing.

Sakura wiped the few remaining tears from her face. "Well Hoshi's father left the village as well, and I kept hoping he would come back. But my hope for him coming back grew weaker and weaker each passing day. Then one day I just lost all hope for him coming back at all but that same day he came. I was happy that he came back for me."

I looked up at her still confused Sakura looked down at me and smiled. "What I'm saying is that he will come back. Just don't give up hope. He's out there and your father and Sasuke are out there right now looking for him. And just like your father who was trying to bring Sasuke back the two wont give up until they find him."

I looked up at her with a smile. "Thanks Sakura I needed that."

"See Hinata I told you I could make her smile. Hinata where'd you go." I looked I also notice that my mom was gone as well. "Kohana stay here let me see what's up."

Sakura left my side and went out my door. I moved from my window spot. I turned on my lights and went to my vanity. I looked at the mirror and I giggled. I looked terrible with my puffy clear eyes and my shoulder length blond hair that was on different positions on my head.

I started to brush out my hair and after awhile it was its normal straight blond hair with a red streak that was next to my face. I sighed as my mind wondered; it was probably out of konoha when I felt someone shaking me.

I looked and I saw my father, new tears start to weld in my eyes as I hugged him. "Were you able to find him." I asked looking at my blue eyes spiked up blond hair father.

"Here it's a surprise." That hokage said giving me a blind fold.

**Well did they find them or didn't they well we'll see next chapter please review.**


End file.
